Clases Agridulces
by Sagira Morpho
Summary: Adrian emocionado por pasar tiempo con sus amigos se inscribe en las clases de repostería de los padres de Marinette, pero debido a las bromas de algunos sabrá los secretos de su princesa que tal vez era mejor no saber.
1. Chapter 1

Clases agridulces

Gabriel Agreste, siempre tuvo como prioridad que el conocimiento y estudio de su hijo era algo importante, es por eso que cuando el le propuso que quería aprender la repostería el no se opuso, sino que lo tomo como buen presagio, que sea su deseo el expandirse a nuevos horizontes, pero dejo toda la responsabilidad a Nathalie, lo que aprovecho de forma muy astuta Adrien Agreste.

-Nathalie veo que estas muy ocupada con organizar el nuevo desfile de mi padre, se me ocurría que podía ayudarte a seleccionar y reservar las clases de repostería.

-Eso seria de gran ayuda Adrien, pero por favor no se lo comente a su padre, la única razón por la que lo estoy dejando tomar tal decisión es porque estoy corta de tiempo.

-No te preocupes, no diré ni una sola palabra.

Y de esa forma Adrien se quedo con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro, hace una semana Marinette había dado el aviso de que sus padres iban a organizar una especie de clase para principiantes en la rama de la repostería, en la cual se apuntaron en su clase Alya y Nino, él no quería quedar fuera por lo que armo toda esta estrategia.

Llegado el día se descubrió que casi toda la clase estaba apuntada, sin mencionar a Luka y otros de grados inferiores y superiores. Por lo que se organizo grupos para asistir un día determinado, Juleka, Rose, Luka, Nino, Alya y yo formamos uno, estábamos tan emocionados que le insistimos a Marinette que empezáramos desde ese mismo día con las clases, lo cual ella acepto.

Fui el primero en llegar parecía que nadie estaba, porque los padres de Marinette tardaron en recibirme.

-Adrien bienvenido, nos da un gusto recibirte en nuestra casa

-Pero estas una hora antes de lo previsto.

-Disculpen, es que Nino me dijo que era a las cuatro, pero al parecer me tomo una pequeña broma.

-No te molestes, si quieres puedes pasar a nuestro vestíbulo.

-Si, no te preocupes que en un momento mas llegara nuestra hija, fue a recoger a Juleka y Luka.

-No hay lio.

Después de eso me quedé solo, al principio me pareció interesante porque pude observar con detenimiento muchas cosas, hasta que mis ojos no se detuvieron de la escalera que daba al cuarto de Marinette, de pronto sentí una curiosidad digna de Chat Noir.

\- ¿Sabes que lo quieres Adrien, si te apuras nadie lo sabrá, no tienes curiosidad de saber más de esa chica?

-No Plagg es algo que no puedo hacer.

-Pues te lo pierdes-y en menos de un segundo Plagg se fue volando hasta perderse en el cuarto de Marinette, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude para sacarlo, pero cuando asome mi vista no lo divise.

-Eres lento, seguro que no me encuentras.

-Plagg sal de dondequiera que estés, esto no es un juego en cualquier rato Marinette va a legar.

-Bueno, entonces apúrate-haciendo caso a sus palabras empecé a buscarlo.

Primero busqué en su baúl, lo único que encontré fueron telas y algunos diseños, luego en su escritorio, ropero, de lo que me avergoncé profundamente, un hombre no debe ver las prendas intimas de una mujer sin su consentimiento.

-Demasiado frio, no sabia que eras un pervertido Adrien, cada vez me sorprendes más.

-Cállate gato idiota.

-Estoy en donde alguien guardaría un gran secreto.

No se me ocurrió la más mínima idea, en ese momento me maldecí interior mente por no haber traído queso conmigo, como un loco busque por todas partes, hasta que lo único que me falto revisar fue su cama, en cuestión de segundo lo encontré metido debajo de estas, la imagen me traumo y me asusto un poco, estaban muchas imágenes mías rodeadas de corazones, algunas en donde estaba de manera formal, estaba escrito "acepto en santo matrimonio la mano de Marinette Dupoing-Cheng", casi me atraganto cuando diviso una carta, trato de tomarla, hasta que Plagg me la arrebata.

-Querido Adrien Agreste o Adrien de mis sueños, no sabes cuanto te deseo, todo lo que siento por ti no se puede resumir en palabras, me haz hechizado con tu forma de ser, pero me haz vuelto una pervertida con tu buen trabajado cuerpo, no sabes todas las noches que me haz mantenido caliente-Plagg voló por toda la habitación con la carta hasta que escuche la voz de Marinette llamándome, me puse rojo hasta el punto de llegar a superar a un tomate.

Fue entonces cuando la soltó y cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla vi a Marinette mirándome con los ojos tan abiertos como los míos y el mismo rojo intenso.

#############################################

Bueno a manera de despedida quería dar un gran abrazo virtual a:

LizzyFan, Nikopelucas, Neko lila, , Hkt29, Kitina, Luna-9215, Taniachan92, .g.98, , reika kagene, Nao-K, Moon-9215, LindanaMorales, fvcr91.

Me dan una fuerza muy fuerte para continuar.

Como aviso extra quería anunciar que si les gustaría ver la historia de una chica qué sueña, besos y abrazos de su peor enemigo, en el cual poco a poco los sentimientos se vuelcan a otra cosa que ella no lo quiere admitir me visten en Wattpad, sigo como Sagiramorpho.


	2. Cupido negro2

Cupido negro2

Baje sin decir ninguna palabra a Marinette, trate de mantener el contacto visual lo menos posible, cuando baje en la panadería me encontré con el resto del grupo, todos parecían muy emocionados por las clases. Nino y Alya estaban muy juntos parecían una goma de chicle, en cuanto a Rose y Juleka estaban juntas, Rose le tomaba muy fuerte el brazo y por último Luka miraba de una manera muy intensa a Marinette, me parecía raro que no haya podido ser capaz de darme cuenta de ese detalle.

-Muy bien chicos ya es hora de comenzar, lo primero que haremos es dividirnos en grupos de dos para que todos puedan aprender con más cuidado.

-Formen sus grupos rápido, no olviden que Marinette no cuenta en esto-dijo su padre tomándole de los hombros.

Después de unos cuantos segundos las parejas ya estaban formadas, el papa de Marinette se quedo como maestro de Nino y Alya, en cuanto a Rose y Juleka Marinette se quería hacer cargo, pero su mama insistió que ella estaría mas que contenta de enseñarles, bueno eso es lo que formule cuando le susurro algo al oído, después de empujarla fuera, y por ultimo nuestro grupo estuvo compuesto por Luka y Marinette como maestra, en serio el destino me odia con todo su ser.

-Bueno-no creo que algo fa-facil se-seria comenzar con ga-ga-galle-lletas de mantequilla-se notaba de forma perceptible como temblaba y trataba de evadirme.

-Ma-marinette no te preocupes, relájate piensa que esto no es una clase, si quieres puedes imaginar que estamos en ropa interior, tal vez eso te ayude a calmar los nervios.

-Que-que yo-por un momento perdió la conciencia, cuando me di cuenta del otro significado yo también me sentí muy mareado.

-Luka no crees que es mejor que ella de las instrucciones con señas y que los datos curiosos los vaya anotando, tal vez de esa forma ella no tenga que estar tan nerviosa.

\- ¿Es una buena idea, Marinette estás de acuerdo con eso? -ante eso ella solo movió su cabeza mirando al piso de forma afirmativa.

Las clases de esa manera se vieron más calmadas, Luka pensó cada momento en lo que iba a decir, en cuanto a mi estaba en peor o igual condición que Marinette en sentirme avergonzado, cuando estaba moviéndonos para que participemos en cada paso, pude sentir como su tacto provocaba un poco de electricidad en mi piel, eso debe ser un efecto secundario de las reacciones, supongo.

Todo fue bueno hasta que el momento de poner las galletas en el horno llego, de pronto se formo un silencio muy incómodo.

\- ¿Hemos sido el primer grupo en acabar, no les parece genial?

-Si.

-Creí que íbamos a ser los últimos.

-Yo también, pero fue una experiencia diferente.

-A que-que te refieres Lu-luka.

-Bueno, por un lado aprendimos que la masa uno puede jugar con ella.

-Me hiciste enfadar mucho en ese rato Luka.

-No es cierto.

-Jajajaja, si lo es, tu solo agarrante la masa como un niño de cinco parecía que en cualquier rato iba a parar en el suelo.

-Tienes razón-el estaba sentado a lado suyo por lo que agarro sus manos y la miro a sus ojos sin quitar la mirada de estos-pero sabes que más aprendí hoy, tus manos son muy tersas, estas sin importar la cosa que hagas siempre se ven esplendidas, sabes, hoy quería ser la masa entre estas para poder ser tocado por ti en todo mi ser sin que falte ninguna parte, dime es algo tonto pensar de esa manera, o me veré obligado a recibir una llamada de atención.

Me atragante con mi propia saliva al escuchar semejante declaración, este chico si que es todo un galán con las chicas, Marinette se termino desmayando, creo que fueron muchas emociones, de pronto vi como una flecha negra a travesó a Luka, su mirada se tornó oscura y sus labios se volvieron un negro profundo, este soltó a Marinette.

-Olvídalo, tu solo eres una boba malcriada-se fue tirando la puerta tras de sí, jale a Marinette conmigo debajo de la mesa para que no llegue ninguna flecha más, vi como otras dos llegaron pero solo dieron a la pared, cuando vi que todo era seguro la agarre al estilo nupcial, trate de apegarla más a mi para que no se callera, corrí por toda la casa pero nadie se encontraba, al parecer todos se fueron, a medida que pasaba los cuartos se encontraba múltiples flechas negras, me apure en dejarla a su cuarto, mi cara otra vez se torno roja, pero la deje en su sofá, me transforme en frente de ella y Sali en busca del nuevo akuma.

-Miren como tono parís vuelve a tener el corazón destrozado, nunca va a existir un nuevo a mor, todos son basura, esos tontos sentimientos solo causan desastres.

-Vaya, creo que no fue suficiente para ti perder una vez, no cupido negro, pero sabes la revancha no te conduce a nada bueno.

-Tonto gato travesti, vas a ver lo que mis flechas son capaces de hacer.

-Bueno, no me dejes esperando-empecé a correr de cuatro patas esta vez por cada vez que lanzaba una flecha esta se multiplicaba alrededor de diez veces más, si continuaba así era muy fácil que otra vez me llegue a surtir efecto, con todas las esperanzas del mundo espere que en cualquier rato llegara Ladybug para salvarme de este loco destrozado.

De pronto siento como el yoyo de mi Lady me sujeta y me quita de las flechas.

-En verdad no puedes hacer nada sin mí.

-Un gato no es nada sin su dueña-Me acerqué mas a su rostro y pude percibir un ligero sonrojo en este.

-Ten la mente fría Chat, este no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas, tenemos que acabar con ese akuma.

Volvimos a la lucha, parecía en un buen punto que era un akuma fácil hasta que le alcanzo una flecha a Ladybug, mi corazón se me detuvo, pero sabia que tenis que escapar de ese lugar rápido antes de que me logre alcanzar, eso fue en vano porque me ato con su yoyo, por la habilidad de este no pude ser capaz de soltarme.

-Sabía que en algún momento ibas a caer loca por mi hasta el punto de quererme solo para ti.

-Eres tonto verdad, para mi solo eres una molestia más-Mientras decía eso pude ver como buscaba mi anillo.

-Si, pero sabes que es lo bueno de toso esto.

-No, todo lo que tú eres representa perdición.

-Eres tan inocente bichito, lo bueno es que ahora puedes cumplir todas tus fantasías conmigo-estaba por decir, algo mas cuando ella me tapo la boca con una de sus manos, aproveche el momento para darle un beso mojado en la palma de su mano y esta aparto su mano asqueada, mi entras trataba de limpiarse con indignación, me solté aprovechando su distracción. Cuando mi bichito levanto la vista, atrape sus labios con los míos, sabían a frambuesa, creo que ella estaba complacida porque pude escuchar leves jadeos que trataba de ocultar, la estreche más a mí, mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos, parecía un momento infinito, hasta que siento como me separa completamente roja.

-Chat, que acabas de hacer, eres un aprovechado

-No, en realidad no, solo nos puse a mano, te recuerdo que tu fuiste la primera en aprovechar la situación, ah y se me olvidaba tu me diste un beso más intenso.

Ella no dijo nada más, me pareció muy indo verla totalmente avergonzada era algo que nunca mas se iba a repetir en cuanto al akuma, lo logramos derrotar con un espejo del lucky charm este logro que sus flechas se vuelvan contra él. Kim fue otra vez akumatizado porque Cloe se burlo de el en medio de toda la escuela cuando él se le declaro.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdón por la ausencia, pero los exámenes me tomaron un gran tiempo en estos días.**

**Todo su apoyo hace que mi corazón explote de gozo, por lo que muchas gracias a todos por eso.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queque quemado**

Después, de lo ocurrido Adrien y Marinette parecían unos completos desconocidos llegando al punto de no darse la palabra, ambos se miraban las espaldas esperando tener la confianza de decir algo, pero llegado el momento ninguno hablaba y miraba hacia otro lado. Todo esto llego a un circulo vicioso, hasta que fue hora de la segunda clase, ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, pero para estos dos más parecía que hubiera ocurrido solo un instante antes.

-Depravado sexual, estas listo para volver con tu amada princesa.

-Cállate, lo que paso solo fue un accidente.

-A ver como lo llamas a la siguiente, no te quedaste con curiosidad, porque yo sí.

-Tu eres el único responsable de que todo eso pasara.

-Es que eres demasiado aburrido, yo en tu lugar la hubiera estrechado contra mi pecho y decirle que compartía sus fantasías.

-Tu, ella es solo una bue…-Me quedé pasmado cuando me encontré con el papa de Marinette, en el parque, trate de ocultarme pero él ya me saludaba.

-Adrien, sí que eres puntual.

-Sii, es que no quería llegar tarde.

-Me alegra mucho, si no es mucha molestia me podrías ayudar a ordenar las cosas.

-Claro- Y de esa forma de nuevo fui el primero en llegar.

-Querida, ya llegué.

-Mi amor, me puedes ayudar con estas bolsas-De esa manera la mama de Marinette, se lo llevo a quien sabe dónde.

-Auch- Cuando estaba caminando hacia atrás tropecé con Marinette, llenándola de harina.

-Per-perdón, no-no era mi inte-tencion-Trato de limpiar los rastros de harina de mi polera negra, pero a decir verdad eso solo hizo que me pusiera rojo de la cabeza a los pies, como era capaz alguien tan inocente de ponerme de ese modo.

-No, tra-tarnquila-Hice un intento vano de retirar la harina de su rostro, cuando noté que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo calientes.

-Vaya, ustedes si que hacen buena pareja.

-Al-alya-Rápidamente Marinette la saco un rato de la tienda, a través de las ventanas se podía ver que le estaba regañando, mientras que la otra solo reia.

-Vaya que tu no pierdes el tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle a Plagg, veo a Luka entrando muy apegado a Marinette, mientras que Alya guardaba su espacio, esa escena me causo unas pequeñas punzadas, tal vez me estaba empezando a resfriar.

Estuvimos un rato hasta que llegaron Nino, Rose y Juleka.

Esta vez la clase fue un tanto diferente, no había ese lio de con quien íbamos a trabajar, solo que esta vez nos encargamos de hacer queques.

-Ma-marinette que hacemos ahora.

Ella siguiendo las señas de la anterior vez nos indicó lo que teníamos que hacer, fue chistoso ver como nos indicaba que aplastemos los plátanos, parecía que estaba acuchillando a los pobres plátanos.

-Eres sádica Marinette, no te contengas en castigarme, estaré mas que encantado de ser regañado-Le guiño el ojo.

-Lu-luka será mejor que co-continuemos.

-Solo me dejas con ganas.

-Marinette, me puedes ayudar con la mantequilla, creo que me faltan lugares-eso la alejo de ese aprovechado, reviso un poco mi molde y me felicito por hacerlo a la perfección.

De esa manera fue que terminamos, insertando las mezclas en sus moldes, parecía un poco vacío el mío, así que decidí ponerlo a un mas y de esa forma lo metí al horno, fui el ultimo de todos los grupos, pero sabía que lo había logrado.

-Marinette, que dices si el siguiente fin de semana vamos al concierto de Jaked Stone-le sugirió Rose.

-Pero no tenemos las entradas.

-Yo las puedo conseguir fácilmente no te preocupes-Propuso Luka.

-Si, anímate Mari, yo y Nino ya tenemos planes, anda y diviértete.

-Ademas, podemos ir juntos-Le sugirió Luka, agarradole de los hombros.

-Yo también puedo ir?-Les pregunte colocándome en medio de los dos, no se como me puse en esa posición, solo paso.

-Claro, Adrien eres mas que invitado-dijo Rose dándome un pequeño abrazo.

Bumm.

Se escucho un ruido que provenía del horno, todos nos acercamos, para lastima mía vi como mi queque de plátano era el que reventó, Nino y Alya se mataron de risa, mientras que los padres de Marinette me dijeron que era un error común de principiante, aunque en su mirada decía otra cosa, llegado el momento de sacar lo moldes, todos quedaron fascinados con los resultados, mientras que me sentía un tanto apenado por el mío, cuando llego la hora todos se fueron menos yo, seguía mirando mi desastre andante.

-Adrien, no te agradaría volver a intentarlo-Me sugirió el papa de Marinette.

-Si.

-Mari, querida será que le puedes enseñar de nuevo-Ella de nuevo se puso roja cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Cla-claro.

Y de esa forma nos quedamos solos, mientras que sus padres fueron abajo a atender la tienda.

-Sabes, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención husmear entre tus cosas, solo que un ratón entro y lo quería agarrar-Le dije mientras rompía los huevos

-No te preocupes-Algo en su tono de voz me decía que sabia que era una mentira-Pero para tu información somos muy limpios-Su tono era de enfado, lo había arruinado.

-No quise decir eso, tal vez fue otra cosa.

-Entonces somos descuidados.

-No lo malentiendas.

-Como no lo voy a malentender, tu te aprovechaste de la situación, hurgaste mis cosas, no te sacio solo con entrar a mi habitación, sino que ahora inventas algo tonto.

-Eso no es verdad, yo no quería encontrar lo que encontré.

-Pero lo encontraste-Algo en su voz me decía que me calle, que no era el momento de decir algo más, me dolió verla así y ser el responsable de todo eso.

-Mira-la agarre de lo hombros para que mire directo a mis ojos-yo no pienso nada mal de tu familia, es verdad que yo revise entre tus cosas porque me daba curiosidad, pero me avergüenzo con todo mi ser de haber encontrado algo tan íntimo tuyo.

-Como si fuera así de sencillo, tu sabes que me gustas, ¿no?

-Si.

-Leíste la carta?

-Si.

-Hasta qué punto.

-Donde mencionas lo de todas las noches-Ella se quedo helada y se sentó tratando a toda costa de ocultar su rostro.

-Mira, eres una gran persona, eres mi mejor ami..

-No sigas, por favor.

Me calle por un momento, hasta que se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Ten para que estemos a mano-Le di mi celular-mira

-Qué cosa?

-Mi galería.

-Por…-su voz se callo de repente se puso el tono más rojo que había visto en una persona en toda mi vida.

-Vez, no soy mejor que tú, porque yo estoy locamente enamorado de Ladybug, debes pensar que soy uno de esos fans locos.

-No-Se paro, pero con el mismo rojo de antes- creo que eres tierno.

En verdad Marinette es la persona mas dulce que he conocido.

##########################################

_**Espero que les haya gustado, por fin me libre de unas tareas, me pregunto que pasara con este par de enamorados, casi me da un infarto cuando dio los avances de Félix y Chat Black, van a estar increíbles.**_

_**No tengo el valor necesario para escribir algo ufff, pero tal vez en un futuro, quien sabe.**_

_**Les mando un beso a la distancia.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Guest, Manu, vientre Cullen Berry, Carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Deidydbz, LizzyFan, marichat2019, Nikopelucas, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Taniachan92, El escritor brucest, .g.98, mesias619, , reika kagene, Moon-9215, emimakino, Neko lila, y Hkt29.**_

_**Enserio muchas gracias.**_


End file.
